


门德斯任务失败

by KWnhbao (Ruigy_W)



Category: Argo (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Forced Orgasm, M/M, 兽人, 刑讯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruigy_W/pseuds/KWnhbao
Summary: 门德斯是个好特工，但有时候优秀不是任务成功的有力保障，而托尼发现为了任务要付出得比他以为的多得多。
Relationships: OC/Tony Mendez, OMC/Tony Mendez, 路人/托尼·门德斯
Kudos: 19





	门德斯任务失败

**Author's Note:**

> 逃离德黑兰上映八周年纪念！

预警：无脑肉文极限短打写到哪儿算哪儿；

乱七八糟的兽人设定总之看了就懂；rape；刑讯；强制发情：蛇注意；

有瞎编的动物描写aka不要太在意物种，全凭作者随心发挥

Mendez特工虽然主要在部门内承担仿造文书和文件的工作，但多年来长久的救援外勤经验也让他多少接受了一些CIA为职员提供的刑讯训练，所以当伊朗的秘密任务失败，一队荷枪实弹的蒙面武装人员把司机的尸体拖出车外时，Mendez已经做好了无论如何坚持到底的准备，他不能陷落在这里，即使是残酷的地狱，也要咬着牙逃出生天。

半地下式的地牢作为关押地点在意料之中，衣服早在下车之前就被匕首撕了个精光，Mendez软软的脚垫在迈入生锈的门框时被划开了几道伤口，这会儿淡淡的血腥味混杂着地牢潮湿发霉的空气让Mendez再次将大腿并紧了一些收在胸口，头顶软蓬蓬的灰发间伸出的芦苇般的兔耳早已因为紧张的气氛耷落在颧骨两侧，悄悄隐藏在臀缝上方的短小尾球已经看不出原色，Mendez也丝毫不敢露出自己的尾巴，敌方的蒙面人员通过一路上的短暂接触，即使是最低等级的杂兵也是沙漠狐狸之类的杂食动物，对自己这种食草动物的威胁性不言而喻，被拉下车的时候他甚至隐约闻到了非洲狮和孟加拉虎的味道，而想要活下来就不能给对方任何激起种属本能的机会。Mendez一边努力忽略裸体带来的寒冷，一边盘算着目前所掌握的少的可怜的资料，突然遇袭导致他和几个人质的行程受阻，而那趟再也赶不上的飞机落地之后总部那边才能得知他们早就被俘的消息，一路下来的信息延迟让Mendez知道等待那不可能的救援只能是下下策，配合、不抵抗和尽量在不泄露机密的情况下满足敌方的任何要求似乎是唯一可行的办法，不能放弃，Mendez不允许自己在此时就放弃，不仅仅是自己的安危，还有其他无辜的人质在等待他的救援。

地牢的铁门在Mendez觉得脚底的伤口开始凝结时突然打开，厚重的门板阻隔了声音的传递让Mendez惊慌的表情暴露在走进室内的士兵眼前，一次进来了两个人，Mendez紧张地眨了眨眼睛，看体型都是大型食肉兽，威胁？还是刑讯殴打？Mendez猜不出答案，身型巨大的男人让人感到压迫感，食肉兽在黑暗中反射出绿光的眼睛也让兔子绷紧了神经。

“خرگوش？خوش بگذره。”男人们在冷淡的表情中透出一股轻松的愉悦，这个地区男性喜欢的浓密胡须遮住了他们带着笑意的嘴角，Mendez不切实际地祈求上天他们至少用英文来审讯，也不要面对这种全然未知的恐惧。

“呃——呃啊！！”

尖细的惨叫声经过走廊石墙的反射传播出了瘆人的恐惧，这只被剥得精光的大兔子头顶那长长的、充满蓬松毛发的耳朵正被士兵中稍矮的那一个紧紧攥在手中，两个散发出凶兽气味的男人没有像Mendez预料的那样在牢房里殴打他，而是不容反抗地拽起Mendez的身体，也全然不顾粗糙的石板地面是否会擦破救援特工冻到泛红的皮肤就向外走，也许是Mendez在经过出口的时候挣扎得厉害了一点，高个的那个把随身佩戴的冲锋枪甩在背后，伸出手来反手猛扇了Mendez两个巴掌，下一秒站在Mendez背后缚住他双手的男人就一把抓住了Mendez因为恐惧而僵直发抖的耳朵，靠着这小小的施力点将他残忍地拖出门外。Mendez凄厉地哭喊着，因为过度的疼痛而争动的动作只会将耳朵拉扯出仿佛马上就要断掉的可怕痛感，特工连身侧大部分的皮肤都被擦破也没有注意到，只是全身心沉浸在被拽着耳朵拖过走廊的极度痛苦中。

男人们沉默地将已经痛到发蒙的兔子拉过转角，隐藏在灯光阴影中的物体让Mendez的眼神聚焦，他从喉咙中发出抽噎的声音，显然被眼前的景象震慑，竟然不顾一切的挣扎起来，持枪押送他的士兵被光裸的长腿踹到小腿，愤怒地大喊了一句就上前摁住Mendez的脚踝，往腰部踹了几脚让毫无胜算的Mendez听话，俘虏被疼痛麻痹了身体，呜呜哭着拖向了远处，留下阴影中装着不成人形肉体的铁笼继续静静地淌下暗红的血液。

被拖上木椅困住手脚的时候Mendez已经因为接连的疼痛失去了部分意识，猛地集中在面部的强光只让Mendez勉强看到这间不大的石室里或坐或立待着四五个男人，有两个人白巾蒙面，有三个蓄着标准的胡子看不出表情，先前的士兵在确定特工已经被捆牢之后带上了门，Mendez勉强打起精神，知道真正的刑讯才刚刚开始。

出乎他意料的是，敌方并没有按照一般刑讯的套路开始，Mendez没有听到人就坐或者掏出本子或者拿出刑具的声音，没有人上前揍他，没有人凑近问话，但Mendez也没天真到以为他们就是把他拖过来坐一坐，肿痛的耳朵被折磨到轻轻贴着毛发发抖，Mendez看不到耳朵的状况，但他自觉听觉并没有受损，因为Mendez诡异地、或者说恐惧地听到了清脆的玻璃碰撞的声音，Mendez颤抖着咬住干裂的下唇，虽然眼前这帮武装分子看起来十分粗鲁，但他们为自己准备了注射药物。

上帝保佑，Mendez尽量平复着颤抖的肩膀，他现在甚至不希望CIA还能带回自己的全尸。

Mendez不确定被男人粗糙的大手摁住脖子注射的时候有没有乱喊什么，但那个人松手的时候轻佻地拨弄长耳的手指让Mendez的背部分泌出更多的冷汗，药物足足注射了两管，从注射器内的溶液Mendez也判断不出到底是什么种类的药，但这种东西的功效无非就哪几种。对方没有给Mendez更多平静思考的机会，一个蒙着面的男人走上前，他竟说着一口流利的英式英语。

“我们已经知道你来伊朗的真实目的。”

Mendez没有把握开口，但他觉得对方只是在虚张声势。

“告诉我们你的身份和在伊朗的接应人姓名。”

“如果你配合，我们将在药物生效前给你注射解药。”

“不要自讨苦吃。”

对方看到Mendez绷紧的嘴角和半掩着的眼皮毫无张嘴配合的迹象决定加码。

之前你的同伴已经向我们供述了一部分你任务的内容，但这还不够。我们希望你配合，否则”男子走进了半步，向Mendez展示了手里一直拿着的东西。“你也会像他一样。”

布包打开，一把沾满血迹的形状不详的弯刀让Mendez一下子回想起先前在走廊看到的模糊影子，血腥的场景使食草动物的耳朵猛地向后藏起，Mendez感到一阵反胃。

一个坐在不远处凳子上的男人又对翻译发出号令。

“不要自讨苦吃，这是你最后的机会。”

对方逼近了几步，不知道是紧张的气氛终于压过了Mendez紧绷的神经还是与本能做抵抗的恐惧上升，Mendez突然感到呼吸困难，赤裸的救援特工发现一阵不自然的热度突然在体内不断攀升，并变得越来越有存在感，他的寒毛直竖，脚趾忍不住一下下扣紧，在持续不断的灯照下觉得眼睛也无法顺利地聚焦了。

“说出，你的真实身份。”

翻译走到了Mendez面前，Mendez隐约看到在白巾下翻译也蓄了浓密的胡须。

“嗬啊——”

“嘭！”

Mendez突然从胸腔爆发出的窒息气音和侧面刑讯人员全力殴打的拳头一同到来，他还没弄明白自己的身体到底出了什么问题，砸在眼眶的拳头就让Mendez眼前发黑，温热的血液在破损的皮肤上激起更多战栗，Mendez仓皇应对着接踵而来的暴力殴打，却只是连连发出闷闷的痛呼。

在翻译又一次拽着Mendez的刘海无疾而终的问话之后，Mendez再次得到了两个毫不留情的巴掌，男人们简单交谈几句，一个人快步走上前解开Mendez的手铐脚铐，把Mendez提起后趁他还没来得及爬起就一脚踹翻在地上。

“唔——！！”

趴在冰冷干燥的石板地面上才让Mendez忽然意识到他已是大汗淋漓，浑身上下爆出的水汽甚至让地面上的尘土变得泥泞，还没挣扎几下Mendez不常接触的阳光的浅色肌肤就沾满了灰色的土，Mendez感到高热、窒息和无力，来不及抹掉眼眶留下的鲜血，他真的慌了，发生在身上的种种征兆都只指向一件事：他发情了。

被踩在地上的特工突然奋力向前挥动着四肢，士兵踩着军用靴上前就是全力一脚，看那男人还能动弹正想补踹时被翻译拍了拍肩膀。Mendez因为那一脚趴在地上哆嗦着，屋内密度过高的肉食动物让食草动物恐惧颤抖，他的本能命令他迅速逃脱，或者，用肉体献祭换取生的希望。Mendez痛恨残酷的本能，他正想再夹紧一点尾巴，好延缓被识破的时间，逐渐开始饥渴发痒的肠道拼命互相搅紧抽搐着，发情的症状一旦出现只会越来越加快脚步，Mendez的嗅觉在高热和饥渴中变得更加灵敏，全身心地在空气中嗅闻寻找合适交配的对象的气味，虎、非洲狮和一些他不熟悉的腥味刺激到了兔子隐隐发热的腹部，熟透的子宫扭捏着发出更多的信号，短短的尾球已经被粘液沾染地一塌糊涂，Mendez从不知道自己能流出这么多水，湿透后成束状的尾部毛发刺激着不断收缩的后穴，兽在体内尖叫着想要做身体的主宰。

翻译蹲下身来用手指去确定Mendez的状态，简单的掀起尾巴的动作就换来男人热情翘起的臀部，那可笑的干瘪肉块追逐着男人的手指，发红的臀缝也隐隐打开露出湿漉漉的后穴供刑讯室里的男人们观赏，翻译捏了捏兔子的尾骨，手掌插入Mendez的腿缝分开了他的大腿。

“ضیافت。”

当翻译分开他的大腿去沾取粘连在皮肤上的前液时，旁边一直站着的男人凑上来给Mendez翻了一个面，然后可怜的特工还没伸直膝盖，后方的士兵就将左脚踝牢牢锁在刑讯椅腿上，无论Mendez怎么踢腿，钉紧在地面的沉重木椅都不曾挪动分毫。之前翻过Mendez的男人捏住Mendez泛红顶起的褐色乳头，像对待下贱的物品，或是给家里下崽的母羊挤奶那样拨弄异国母兽的乳头，带茧指腹搓动乳尖的动静抽紧了Mendez的会阴和下腹部，他的脑子都要被狂乱急迫的交配本能搅乱了，嘴里发出无意义的抗拒的哭喊，然后在第三个男人加入进来用手指去抠后穴时干呕起来。

被比自己凶猛得多的猛兽包围捕猎的感受是痛苦的，Mendez像一块被压制在水缸的最底部的海绵，男人们粗鲁的动作不仅让Mendez疼痛，也让可怜的兔子哆嗦着耳朵流出更多润滑肠道的粘液，一个士兵听懂了Mendez不断发出的拒绝哭喊，强行掰开食草动物粉色的嘴角，拇指顶着只用来磨碎草料的臼齿把肥大勃起的阴茎塞进了Mendez嘴里，男人冒进的龟头一直压到喉口才停下来，这下绝望的特工连最后可能泄露情报的机会也被剥夺，刑讯室里发生的暴力再也无关任务，只是兽类之间单纯的强迫和发泄。

完全发情的兔子没坚持到插入就射了第一波，似乎是男人们希望他更早地崩溃，一个跪坐在Mendez身边的食肉兽将没有被锁住的那条大腿扛上肩头，Mendez发情的脑子排列不出一点应对措施，然后侧压着伸手握住发情兴奋的阴茎，Mendez被插满的嘴里发出呜呜声，正插得粗喘的男人扇上他的侧脸，这边给Mendez撸管的男人丝毫不停顿地迅速撸动起来，给平常只用来装饰的器官施加的过量性刺激让兔子很快就两眼翻白，男人腥臭的阴茎还满满塞在嘴里，越来越快的侍弄就逼Mendez临近高潮，男人们的动作越来越激烈和焦躁，Mendez根本思考不了接下来发生了什么，被粗暴对待的肉体眼前不断冒出金星，插在嘴里的男人越动越快让他开始窒息，一个男人揪住乳头用指甲抠弄兔子涨开的乳孔，Mendez扭着腰想要逃开无边的地狱，仿佛整个人真的成了一道桌上美食正被食客有序分食。紧接着撸动阴茎的手指狠狠摩擦起已经涨成红色的龟头，Mendez一边咳着射满口腔的精液一边一股一股地射精，高潮后敏感如纸的阴茎又被捉住，两个男人一边撸弄射不出东西的阴茎，一边一下一下扇打他的睾丸，Mendez挺着腰口齿不清地哭叫着，后脑勺死磕着地板，终于在左小腿的腿骨因为抽搐撞上椅腿时高声尖叫着晕倒在浑浊的体液里。

用来刑讯的石室里从一开始就隐约飘散着一股未知的腥味，如果不是处在这种极端的情况下，Mendez相信自己会有好奇心去调查气味的来源，然而救援特工身陷囹圄，谜题答案居然不解自破。Mendez从一塌糊涂沾满体液的昏迷中被人打醒，才发现自己已经被换了姿势，他被重新锁回那个沉重的木椅，两只脚踝被捆在扶手双腿大开，手从手腕部分固定在木椅镂空的背面，眼前缓慢飘荡着雪花，然而无论Mendez怎样缩紧肛门，都只有一波一波尴尬的肠液涌出，交配本能依然没有被消解，而这股陌生的腥味越来越浓，草食动物睁开破损的眼皮，以为自己看到了来自地狱的恶魔，先前的翻译不知道什么时候拉开了传统长袍的下摆，露出头部的恐怖性器正因为沾上了分泌出的粘液而反射着暧昧的水光。

蛇——

Mendez所出身的文明社会，大家都会习惯性的用遮盖剂掩盖体味来避免对其他物种造成的本能恐惧，所以Mendez从来没有真正面对过这种罕见的冷血生物，他甚至辨认不出翻译的所属品种，但对蛇的浅薄了解和男人恐怖的性器都让兔子拼命后仰脖子挣扎。

不要，被那种长满倒刺的双头性器强暴，无论如何都会死的。

食草动物挣扎的态势让一旁观赏限制级戏码的男人们走上前来，散发着高热的手掌牢牢把住腿根让Mendez保持绝对的双腿大开，甚至左侧的虎伸出了甲床内的尖爪让Mendez的大腿鲜血淋漓，Mendez顾不上挣扎，只用一双充血的琥珀色眼睛死死盯着逐渐靠近的蛇的性器，喉咙里发出求饶的惨叫。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊。饶了我，饶了我饶了我啊，不，真的不可以！！”

猛烈的争动激发了肉食动物天性中暴虐的基因，刑讯室里的虎和狮子交替发出警告的低沉咆哮，然而Mendez体内充满的翻江倒海的恐惧和疼痛令他充耳不闻，面前的蛇类睁着一双完全暴露的细长的金黄瞳孔，嘶嘶吐着信子。冷血面貌的翻译用手笼住自己双头的性器，挤压成一只恐怖的肉刷逼近，兔子本能遮住肛口的短尾被手指拨开，毫不停顿的第一下插入，Mendez的肉洞就被刮破出血，兔子崩溃大哭，一行狼狈的眼泪还没留下嘴角，滚动的喉结被一旁虎视眈眈的猛兽张口咬住，刑讯性虐是毫无人性的，蛇口腔中翻出滴着毒液的厉齿去攻击叼住兔子脖颈的士兵，男人们暗中争夺着，最终让位给交配中的毒蛇掌握对Mendez完全的控制权，毒蛇叼住兔子的喉咙发力，摆起臀部缓慢的一寸一寸契入仿佛丝缎般顺滑的肉穴，蛇类的活塞运动与其说是摩擦，更像是对雌性循序渐进的掌控，毒蛇一边用残酷的性器虐待草食动物温暖柔软的肠道，一边随着缓慢用力的动作一点一点死死抱紧被叠压成一团的兔子，Mendez的大腿压在胸口，而男人还不罢休，完全无法挣脱的恐怖力道紧压到Mende的肋骨吱吱作响，被压迫的肺部开始出现供氧困难，兔子的脸憋得通红，一只从毒蛇腋下伸出去的脚尖不断地颤抖。

随着背景男人们自慰的低喘声音，翻译继续向下用力，像真正的毒蛇捕猎般用身体将兔子困死在椅子之间，窒息的绝望已经让被俘特工顾不上肠道内刑具般的性器开拓的痛苦，只有忽大忽小的瞳孔显现出Mendez的痛苦挣扎。

一阵细小的呻吟从Mendez的牙缝里挤了出来，蛇类的肉刺已经进入最深处，全部展开的双头肉棒把兔子钉死在胯下，翻译一边顶着和兔子连在一起的器官把兔子最后一点空间也彻底锁住，一边上下两排牙齿暗暗用力让兔子的气管难以呼吸到一点氧气。

“嗬——呃——”

就在Mendez以为自己已经无法再承受更多痛苦的极限时，蛇类突然腾出一只手挤进了紧紧贴合在一起的下腹，冷血动物冰冷的手一把捉住Mendez刚刚受尽折磨的疲软性器，另一只手捏住了Mendez的鼻翼，Mendez来不及发出嗬嗬气音，就被翻译极尽技巧的撸弄起来。

被上下区别的残酷对待让Mendez的眼泪流得更凶了，更让他害怕的是，随着自己的肉棒逐渐勃起，翻译咬住气管外皮肤的蛇口开始慢慢收紧，再也不给气管留一点呼吸的空间。

“呃————”

要窒息了。

呼吸不到一点空气。

特工徒劳地拼命挺动胸膛，他挣扎着，殊不知自己用尽全力的动作在男人们眼里也只是四肢的几次抽动。翻译的动作越来越快，配合着撸弄的动作，蛇略微退后一点，在确保兔子呼吸不到一点空气的情况下开始小幅度快速攻击肠道深处的敏感部位，双头性器处在上方的那一支用尖锐的头部快速推挤Mendez的前列腺，使内部的敏感气管快速肿起，Mendez已经被快感击打倒几欲作呕，下方的那一支因为激烈的动作不断拖拽Mendez的肛口褶皱，快要脱肛的恐惧让兔子下意识夹紧了屁股，蛇激动地从兔子被咬住的皮肤间吐出信子，他能感受到兔子越来越快仿佛疯狂的脉搏跳动，也能看到美国特工那双因为缺氧暴起的眼球，痛苦和快感已经在Mendez体内缠绕打乱，Mendez因为快感痛苦着，因为痛苦兴奋着，极致的下贱和人性的泯灭，而肉食动物才应该是世界的主宰。

在缺氧的极度痛苦下失去意识的前一秒，禁锢的突然退去使兔子像是一只被扎破的祈求，吊着白眼崩溃得被推向高潮，蛇移开了捏住Mendez鼻子的手，而Mendez还保持着后脑勺被压在椅背上露出喉结的姿势，不顾蛇在射精时仿佛要把腰都折断的双手和在乳房四处撕咬的厉齿，Mendez的身体僵硬不能动作，无法回复到自然体态就这样一股一股从马眼淌出稀薄的精液，剧烈痉挛的小穴带动整个臀部和腿根抽搐不止，让刑椅也发出吱嘎作响的声音。

“好、好舒服嗯，嗯——呃——额啊！！”

剧烈的快感几乎无法体会，Mendez感受到更多的竟然是恐惧，他害怕整具身体仿佛被魔鬼所掌控，被拉进地狱的业火不断烧灼，无论怎样想要夺回身体的自主权，都只能不断哆嗦着伸出还粘着精液的舌尖，和窒息后漫长的高潮做艰苦的斗争，过量的快感让Mendez的性器官疼痛，仿佛神经被剥离出身体接受直接的刺激。Mendez几乎无法感受到外界，在彻底昏迷前的最后一刻，他只记得男人们将阴茎抵在他颧骨和嘴唇上射精的湿黏触感。

终于脱力坠入短暂解脱的黑暗，而Mendez也毫不期望下次醒来时情况能有所改观。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的波斯语（谷歌翻译）：“兔子？有得玩了。”&“盛宴”


End file.
